Timantha's return (or Timmy's a triplet?)
by mrastounding
Summary: Everyone in Dimmsdale thinks that Timmy's an only child, but what happens when they are proven wrong? Timmy/Trixie; Tootie/OC; Cosmo/Wanda; one-sided AJ/Timantha; Timantha/OC (maybe); notes: this story will NOT impact the storyline in "Fairly Odd Parents Next"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Don't worry; I will be continuing my other stories, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I thought I'd get it out of the way. Hope you like it.

Prologue

Two weeks after the Darkness incident, it happened. "What exactly happened?" you ask: two somewhat familiar faces returned. "Who are/were they?" you ask: the answer lies within a secret that has its origin on an unlikely date. That happens to be when Timothy Turner, or Timmy, as his friends knew him, was born. However, no one, aside from a select few, know that when this to-be-Chosen-One was born, he didn't completely come out alone.

You see, young Timothy was supposed to be a triplet. His brother and sister, however, were not given the chance to face the world as they should have. "How come?" you may be asking: well, to answer your question, they were taken. Though Timmy doesn't really remember it, his brother, Theodore, or Theo, was stolen away by a family of bears(1) while the family was on a picnic three days after his birth(2). His sister, however, is a more complicated matter.

In the hospital, on the day after she was born, was wisped away by a strange being in a flash of light. No one knows why she was, either; the only clue anyone could go on was that she, like her brothers, had a very unusual birthmark: a circle on their right arm. Also, each triplet had a what looked like a Native American symbol on their back: Timmy had the symbol of the wolf(3), Theo had the symbol of the bear(4), and their sister, known as Timantha, had the symbol of the eagle(5).

Author's note:

Okay: sorry about the dialogue in this first chapter: I'm just trying to build tension for the real story. Oh, and don't worry: the events of "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" will be mentioned here (eventually). Also, those symbols are actually of Native American origin, so no complaints on that front, okay? Additional notes: 1) anyone know what the word for this is? 2) I believe this to be very possible, especially given the habits of Timmy's parents(6); 3) symbolize leadership(7); 4) I kid you not, and it symbolizes strength(7); 5) symbolizes wisdom(7); 6) I debating making this a plotline of this story, but I'm not for certain if I should; 7) Keys in with their personalities and role in their bond in this story 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A failed wish (sort of)

"I do not believe it!" Timmy exclaimed as he closed the book known as "Da Rules." Now, normally finding out a new rule that he didn't know about before would be a big letdown for the 11-year-old(1), but not this time: this time, he was ecstatic. See, he had finally decided to go about romancing Trixie the old-fashioned way since, even though he knew there was a part of her that really liked him, the young Turner boy didn't want to take any chances. After remembering how good of friends his female counterpart, Timantha, was with Trixie, he wanted to make this part of him an entirely real person, but at the same time keeping his gender(2), and he just found out that the rules laid down for godchildren, like himself, allowed for the separation of personalities from a single person.

"Uh, sport, before you make a wish, you might want to look at the sub-clause of that particular rule and think the wish over extremely carefully," Wanda suggested, to which Cosmo added, "Yeah, you wouldn't want to create something that is a submersible or something." Timmy chuckled at Cosmo's cluelessness and read out-loud: "If the said personality is simply wished real, it is treated as a fraternal twin of the godchild; as such, if the said godchild already has/had a sibling by the exact same name, the wish cannot be granted; no ands, ifs, or buts."

"Okay, just to be on the safe side, I wish I had a photo of any and all siblings I have had in the past, with name tags attached to each one to identify them by," Timmy replied. Wanda smiled at the wisdom that Timmy showed and raised her wand to grant the wish. Suddenly, Jorgen appeared and grabbed her wand before she could do so. "Not so fast, puny pink-haired one; I don't want any more trouble from the former Chosen One, so do not grant that wish!" the toughest fairy in the universe declared. "Is that it, or do just want to keep lying about the fact that I'm an only child and possibly make me even more miserable!?" Timmy stated in pure anger, as he held up two photos that were apparently poofed up by Cosmo while Jorgen wasn't looking: one was labeled Theo, and the other, Timantha.

Author's note

Now that Timmy knows the truth, things start to get interesting. Why did Jorgen not want that particular wish granted? Where are Theo and Timantha right now? What's going on? Why am I listing questions you might be asking? All this and more, including Poof's location right now, will be answered in upcoming chapter. Additional notes: 1) yes, I am making Timmy 11-years-old in this story, for the reason that this is the starting age for when most people come into the realization of their natural born abilities(3); 2) in case you're wondering, the idea of being friends with someone's family members is a real one (and is/was the main focus in Timmy's plans); 3) yes, I am giving all three triplets their own powers (and for Timmy, that will mean some besides the ones he already has[4]); 4) and I mean the ones he wished up and never unwished, such as the power to talk to animal's(5), super strength(5), the power to fly super fast(5), and heat vision(6); 5) received in "Super Humor(7);" 6) received in "Father Time(8);" 7) season 0(9), episode 10; 8) season 1, episode 7; 9) season 0 involves the "Oh, Yeah! Cartoons" that were featured from 1998 to 2001 (and I only know this because: a) I was born in 1993, and b) I looked it up to help refresh my memory)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Consequences and Truth

Jorgen glared at Cosmo for three seconds before turning to the now enraged boy. "You might know the truth about your long lost siblings, but it won't matter once I take your memories and your godparents," he declared. "Why would you do that?" Cosmo asked, to which Jorgen replied, "He revealed your existence to other people twice now, and you know that an act like that cannot go unpunished." "What are you talking about?" Timmy asked, to which Jorgen sneered. "You didn't think that 'forget-me-knob(1)' trick you pulled a while back would really last forever, did you?" he asked matter-a-factly.

"Fine: take my fairies away and leave me here to die!" Timmy yelled. "What are you talking about?" asked the toughest fairy in the universe, for once concerned. "My parents are never around, and when they are, half the time that they actually notice me, they are practically trying to kill me and/or get rid of me." "I'm sure you're exaggerating," Jorgen stated. "No, he's not," Wanda stated, before pulling up a slideshow, "He's been given haircuts with chainsaws and helicopters(2), nearly and actually sent away to a literally killer boot camp(3), and frankly been given near criminal injustice by his so-called 'loving' parents."

"Has he ever been stolen away by bears like his brother, or taken in by Angels like his sister?" Jorgen asked. "Well, no," Cosmo stated, to which Jorgen replied, "Then why should I let him keep you two!? And before you say that he's saved the universe more times than can be counted, he's always saved it from a mess he created." "What about with the Darkness?" Timmy asked, his voice now cracking. "I told you that once I was done wiping everyone's memories that the circumstances there would be null and void," Jorgen stated, "and no more Darkness meant no more favors, and I meant it."

Wanda then spoke up, "You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that you wished Timmy was never born." "He does," Timmy replied, "and so does everyone else, or else that alternate timeline would not exist." Jorgen laughed, "You think that just because you wished to never be born, that the wish was actually granted? I made that whole alternate timeline up to teach you a lesson; in fact, the rules say that you can't wish anyone out of existence, no ands, ifs, or buts. In fact, that wish you made to make you and Trixie the only people around was just a dream you had!"

He continued, "I don't want to do this, Turner, but if you cannot keep your fairies a secret, then you will not have them." With that, he grabbed Cosmo and Wanda and poofed out of there, wiping Timmy's memories clean with his exit. Now, it just so happened that had Jorgen forgotten about three things in Timmy's life: the first was his parents' security tapes that Timmy had access to; the second was the photos that Cosmo had poofed up, with each photo being attached to a detailed description of Timmy's apparent siblings; the third was that Poof, Timmy's fairy god brother, was just coming back from Spellementary School right about now and had just poofed himself into the room's closet by mistake and had seen everything.

Author's note:

That's right: Poof is still a part of Timmy's life (for the moment). What happens now? Why was Timantha taken in by Angels? Where's Theo right now? Will Timmy get his memories back? What's with all the questions? All of this and more in upcoming chapters. Additional notes: 1) from Abra-Catastrophe(4); 2) from Hairicane(5); 3) references to a) Formula for Disaster(6) and b) Operation F.U.N.(7); 4) movie from season 3; 5) episode from season 6; 6) episode from season 7; 7) episode from season 5 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Sorry it took so long; hope you enjoy. Also, sorry about the lack of length: I've used up most of my creativity for school-related purposes.

Chapter3

The Rise of The Wolf(1) (Sibling's Re-United, part 1)

It took just a matter of minutes for Poof to restore his god brother's memory without arousing the suspicions of Jorgen and/or Timmy's loved ones, but it took a few days for Timmy to realize that this was no ordinary removal of his godparents: after all, it seemed like just yesterday that Timmy had heard Jorgen say that he would be needing his god-family for a long time(2). So, to play things safe, Timmy decided to prepare for the worst.

(Three weeks later…)

It took him a while, but, with Poof's help, of course, Timmy was just about ready for nearly any situation. He had discovered, albeit, by accident, that he could duplicate himself, had limited telepathy, and super speed: in other words, he had the powers of his birthmark's namesake, the wolf(3). He knew now that it was time to find his siblings. He also knew that, while doing so, he would have to keep it low key, as to not draw the attention of whatever outside forces were at play. What he didn't know, however, was that he was being watched.

Author's note:

Again, sorry about the lack of length; if you have any spare ideas, please speak up (I could use all the help I can get). Additional notes: 1) Timmy's heroic namesake; 2) a reference to the episode featuring his eleventh birthday (which I didn't catch the name of); 3) I know, I know: these aren't really the "powers" of the wolf, but believe me, they still fit: duplication equals the strength of the pack, telepathy equals the unity of the pack, and speed equals the efficiency of the pack: in other words, these are the powers of the wolf PACK, and NOT the wolf itself: after all, the power of the wolf lies with the pack (for the most part[4]); 4) although I HAVE heard of "lone wolves" and non-pack breeds of wolf, in my mind, the wolf in general gets its strength from it's family


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Sorry it took me so long to update: I've been busy with a few projects of mine. Hope you like the rest of the story.

Chapter 4

The "Return" of Grizzly Man(1 and 2) (Siblings Re-united, part 2)

Somewhere in an undisclosed location in Dimmsdale National Forest…

He didn't know why, but this boy, who he believed was named Timmy, intrigues him. Ever since he was adopted by bears over ten years ago, he had met several people, including a few people who have tried to get him back into society, none of whom he felt any sort of bond to. However, even though they had yet to see each other's faces up close, he felt a connection to this boy, almost like kinship. That couldn't be, though: his grizzly bear brothers and sisters told him that he was found alone in the woods.

Actually, truth be told, from what he understood, he was NOT a bear, but a boy: a human by the original name of Theo, he thought. However, his foster family of grizzlies mistook him for one of them by some of the behaviors he exhibited the first day his human parents abandoned him: his adopted cousins described him communicating with other animals, rolling over stones around his size one-handed, and climbing up a sheer cliff-side, all the while calling out for his parents while covered in mud and leaves.

Perhaps the reason he felt so connected to the boy was because there is one thing that they had in common: a hard life. Ever since he discovered the boy's existence over two years ago, he had watched Timmy grow tired of the constant neglect from his real parents, the rigorous torture from people carrying various weapons, and having practically no hope of winning the love of his life's heart (he believed her name was Trixie), all of which he knew all too well. After all, his real parents left him for dead, while hunters, rangers, and trappers, whom over the years had taught him the basics of being human, had no respect for his foster family, and the girl he loved (he believed her name was Tootie[2]) seemed to want nothing to do with boys who aren't his, for lack of a better word, brother.

Wait a minute: how come that word sounded so familiar? Wait another minute: his foster mom once told him that he had a human brother nearby in a clearing that she regretted taking me away from, even if he did seem a little grotesque in his choose of clothing (she would have adopted him as well, if it wasn't so painfully obvious from his pink hate that he was human and had human parents). He couldn't help but wonder if this Timmy was that human brother of his. Well, only one way to find out.

Later on that day…Turner Residence

Timmy was getting some gear together for a trip to the place he believed his brother to be in when he heard scratching on the front door. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes: there, on the front porch, was a hairy(3) boy in what appeared to be a loincloth and a tattered shirt-like fabric(4). "Are you the one they call Timmy Turner?" the boy asked. "Is that you, Theo?" Timmy exclaimed. The nearly feral(5) boy only replied with a smile, as he gave his long lost brother a bear(6) hug.

Author's note:

Things just got interesting. Timantha (NOT Timmy's feminine side, mind you) will be introduced in the next chapter (hopefully). Until then, bear(6) with me and my slow pace. Additional notes: 1) not to be confused with Timothy Treadwell; 2) Theo's heroic namesake; 3) I know what you're thinking, and no, he doesn't have a beard or anything: it's just been a REALLY long time since he last had a haircut; 4) sort of picture what's left of his last bit of human clothing, without the ridiculous stuff(7); 5) I know what you're thinking, and I'm simply mean that Theo has enough time outside of the human world to need some medication to not go completely bonkers; 6) okay, I just want to say that, for the record, that any puns involving Theo's animalistic nature are completely unintentional (unless I say otherwise); 7) remember, there were a few people that tried to get Theo back into society, so toss out of your minds diapers and other things that would be WAY too tight/small/etc. to be on an eleven-year-old without killing the child(8); 8) anyone who can confirm or dismiss that wearing clothing for too long can have disastrous consequences, please speak up


End file.
